Percy Jackson DADA Teacher
by winterxsky
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to Hogwarts to teach. (slow updates because of life)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

HARRY

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Hermione smiled looking out the widow from in the Hogwarts Express train compartment. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Blimey, Hermione. Harry and I could've been Aurorers!" Ron grumbled.

"Ronald! You said that you were okay with us returning for our 7th year!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron chuckled and said, "Mione, I'm only messing with you. I'm fine with finishing my last year." He kissed Hermione on the head.

"Anyways, we'll be in the same year as Ginny. I suppose that this year will be jam packed with students. Poor, Professor McGonagall," I said.

"Everyone I know is returning. Even, Malfoy," Ron said.

We shared a look of mild surprise, and then escaped to our thoughts, enjoying the steady beat of the train. I thought about how only last year we finished the war. Everyone was still getting back to their feet. After the war, I went to live with Ron's family. Of course since I left the Dursleys long ago, I had no where to go when the war had ended. I remember having to rebuild the Burrow with the Weasleys. It wasn't a fun task, but everybody had bonded close together. A week later after the new Burrow was finished, Hermione ended up staying at Ron's home with me as well. It was awfully gloomy at the Burrow for weeks on end. The ever-present sorrow drifted in the air, like a cold wind. Slowly, the Weasleys began to pick themselves up and started to attempt at things they used to do. Such as George. Fred's death was the absolute hardest on him. After a while, he started to create items for his joke shop. Ron had said that he would help out time to time after he finished his education at Hogwarts.

I, myself have a responsibility I need to take after I finished. Teddy Lupin. The poor boy was with his grandmother. He would come under my care after I finished at Hogwarts. I would send him some gifts and letters here and there, and he would send me scribbles.

I was brought out of my reverie when the train compartment slid open to reveal Luna, Neville and Ginny.

"Hi Harry," Neville greeted. He repeated the same to Hermione and Ron.

Ginny plopped down next to me and slipped her thin hand in mine. I smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on her head. Luna had sat next to Neville, and Neville next to Hermione.

"Have you heard about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Luna asked.

"No," Hermione frowned.

"Oh, well he's supposed to be from America," Ginny said.

"He's also supposed to be really powerful. Best one," Neville grinned.

"Hmmm, well then, I guess we'll see," Ron winked.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

PERCY

I mentally thanked Hecate for teaching me absolutely everything about the Wizarding World. Well, actually, Hecate had simply given me a pill, which implanted all the knowledge of the Wizarding World. I tapped the bricks outside of Diagon Alley, and ginned as the wall fell away and revealed Diagon Alley. I stepped in and made my way to Gringotts Bank. I strolled into the big bank and walked up to a goblin. He didn't look up but said, "Key and identity, please."

"Oh, um." I stuck my hand in my pocket, brushing by Riptide before reaching my simple silver key. I pulled it out and placed it on the desk while saying, "Percy Jackson, new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

The goblin looked at me with wonder and amazement in his eyes. "My. If it isn't Percy Jackson, flesh and blood. The most powerful man in this entire world, not only a demigod, but a wizard!" The goblin lowered his voice. "Grandson of Voldemort, are you not? There's a reason Hecate chose you, young man." The goblin straightened up. I flashed him a lopsided grin.

"Yes, yes, I've had it explained to me. But, a favor, will you keep this a secret? I don't need the extra drama," I whispered.

The goblin laughed and nodded. He motioned for me to come with him to my bank, or should I say, banks. Not only did I have Voldemort's wealth, but my mother's adoptive family, the Jacksons. Unfortunately, my mother's adoptive family was murder by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. My mother is a squib, and moved to America at 18, shortly before the Jacksons died, not needing the wizarding money. Combined, the money was enough to last me a lifetime, along with ten other generations. I plucked out all the money I needed for the year and exited Gringotts Bank, not without thanking the goblin and promising to visit soon.

After I made my way back onto the street of Diagon Alley, I went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was empty and clean, the new wood creaking under my feet.

"Hello?" I called out.

An old man, old enough to be my grandfather, stepped out of a room that was hidden to the side. A warm smile took his face.

"Well, if it isn't the knew Hogwarts teacher?"

I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could get a wand?"

"Oh, deary. What happened to your other may I ask?" Ollivander wondered.

I told him that I broke it, but in reality, I just did not have one. Ollivander nodded and scurried to the back, where he pulled out a couple boxes. I looked at the neatly stacked wands in little cubbies along the walls. Non of the wands had labels but Ollivander managed to find the ones he was looking for. While he was doing this, I let my mind wander.

Of course, I thought of Annabeth. My Wise Girl. I sighed, and wondered how she was doing. Chiron had assigned me a job several months after the Giant War against Gaea. While I was working here at Hogwarts, Annabeth was getting her college education in New Rome. I missed her so much. The way the sun filtered in her hair, and the way her smile would brighten a room. She and I were plagued though. Haunted by the memories of Tartarus. I used to fall into flashbacks that were quiet severe until three months after the war, when it got better. Sometimes, if there is a trigger that is very strong, I'll go into a flashback, but that is only once or twice a month. Annabeth and I would also have night terrors. Annabeth's PTDS was in the form of spacing out. She would often space out and stare at a wall for hours on end, memories floating in her mind. This was the first time we were separated after getting married. We had gotten married a month after the Giant War and it was the most amazing moment of my life. Thank gods Chiron gave us a year after our wedding before assigning me a job.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Ollivander gently rested the long and slim boxes on the table.

"Why don't you try this wand?" Ollivander selected a box and lifted the lid to reveal a carefully crafted wand. The handle was twisted with dark lines of the wood spiraling up.

"Aspen wood, 9 inches long, and a coral core."

I gripped the wand and flicked my wrist. I winced as I heard a crack and saw that I had broken the wand.

"Ah, well that's okay."

Ollivander carefully took the broken wand and rested it on the counter. He frowned and plucked a box.

He opened the box and inside was another beautifully crafter wand. The handle was covered in carvings of waves. The top part of the wand, smooth and thin.

"This one, is the only one of it's kind. No other wand is quite like it. 10 ½ inches long, made of pine wood, core of mermaid hair of a king. Practically impossible to get mermaid hair, and the fact of one of a king," Ollivander told me.

I nodded and gently took it out of the box and gave the wand a wave. Wind rushed around the wand and I, smelling of the sea. When it died down, Ollivander had an approving look.

"You're quite the wizard, aren't you Mr. Jackson?" Ollivander gave me a knowing smile and rung up my payment. "Don't worry, I'll keep your family heritage a secret."

"Seems to me, everybody already knows my secrets," I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Only the old will remember," Ollivander sighed. "Now, shoo! You have matters to attend too."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Any time my boy, any time."

With that, I left the shop. So far, only Ollivander knew. So far, only Ollivander knew I was Voldemort's grandson.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had a couple hours until I had to be at Hogwarts. With my spare time, I went into the Three Broomsticks. I noticed a group of giggling girls in the corner whispering to each other and smiling at me. To be nice, I gave them a smile of my own. I sat at a table and ordered a Butterbeer.

Just because I was a wizard did not mean that I wasn't still a demigod. I am the only currently living wizard-demigod. Voldemort had, had a one-night stand with my grandmother, if that is what you wanted to call it. My grandmother, 9 months later, gave birth to a squib. My mom. My grandmother knew that if Voldemort knew about my mom, he would surely kill my mom _and_ my grandmother. So, my grandmother gave my mom away to a wealthy, but kindhearted family. They didn't care that my mom was a squib and raised her until she was eighteen where she then moved to America to seek safety. My mom's adoptive parents were killed by Death Eaters 3 months after my mom left England. My mom never went back to England and as you can guess, met Poseidon, etc.

I looked at my watch after I finished my Butterbeer. _Shoot! I'm going to be late!_ I thought. I quickly left some wizarding money on the table and bolted out onto the street. I rushed to a dark corner and shifted to my Animagus. Technically, I had two Animagi forms, a seal and a wolf, a seal for water, and a wolf for land. Having two Animagi was virtually impossible, but seeing that I am both demigod and wizard, I accomplished it. I shook my head and took a step forward, my paw lightly stepping on the ground. I looked both ways before I bolted down Diagon Alley and started my way to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

HARRY

"Ron! Just because we…" I drowned out Hermione's rambling and closed my eyes, enjoying the sounds of the rolling carriage, taking us to Hogwarts.

Hermione nudged me when we got to the castle. I jumped out of the carriage, staring in awe at the castle. I had remembered seeing it in rubbles when I left after the Battle of Hogwarts. Seeing it restored to its full beauty left me breathless. Silence blanketed all the students, as we all looked upon it, remembering old memories, the war, our loved ones. I let out a relieved sigh, for what, I don't know, and walked into the castle. As I walked into Hogwarts, I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I didn't need to look to know it was Ginny. All of the students filed into the Great Hall, laughter, yelling, chatting resounding off of the walls. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I talked about miscellaneous things before we sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Look," Ginny said. She was pointing to the Professors' table.

"What?" Neville asked, joining in the conversation.

"All positions are filled, but the Defense Against the Arts teacher," Hermione said, catching onto what Ginny was thinking.

"There's Bill, Ron! And Fleur!" Ginny said animatedly.

"What're they doing here?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "Bill's the Professor of Muggle Studies, while Fleur is filling in for Transfiguration."

"That's fantastic," I said.

"Whose Head of Houses?" Neville asked.

"Headmistress McGonagall can't be ours anymore, so I'm assuming that Professor Flitwick is still the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout is still the Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Slughorn is Head of Slytherin, and I bet Bill is Head of Gryffindor," Hermione said all in one breath.

"I-" I was cut off my Headmistress McGonagall calling for silence in the Great Hall.

"Hello students, and welcome back to Hogwarts, to the First Years, welcome to your second home. I know we are still suffering, but I expect we'll all be there for each other. We'll heal. Together.

"I would like to introduce our new Professors. Professor Weasley, our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Delacour, our new Transfiguration teacher, and… Well I supposed our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is running late. Continuing, Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name. This year, Professor Sprout will conduct the sorting of students this year. Without further ado, let the Sorting Begin."

 _"I may look like rags and drabs,_

 _I'm smarter than though sees_

 _I'll sew my own mouth shut if I_

 _Ever misplace thee._

 _I'll sift through your mind_

 _You can't hide from me_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _I'll tell you where you'll be._

 _You might be where those are brave at heart_

 _Daring as can be_

 _Those Gryffindors have_

 _Nerve along with undying chivalry._

 _Patience is a virtue_

 _That Hufflepuffs do see_

 _Those hard working, just and loyal_

 _Will belong with those of thee._

 _Ravenclaw just might be for you_

 _Knowledge is the key_

 _Ready a mind for learning and wit_

 _You'll be sure to be front line._

 _If real friends are what you're looking for_

 _And you're as cunning as can be_

 _Resourcefulness and ambitiousness_

 _Slytherins find a way to meet their means._

 _So alas let me see_

 _What I can do for thee_

 _Put me on, I'm as safe as a hat can be_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!"_

The whole Great Hall erupted in cheers, clapping and whistling. The Sorting Hat just grinned and gave a slight bow.

"Alright, First Years! Let the Sorting begin!"

After the Sorting was finished, food appeared on the tables. I eagerly dug in, laughing at Ron as he stuffed his face with food.

"Nice boy, you've got there Mione," Dean Thomas joked.

"Idiot," Hermione muttered.

Ron pouted but continued to eat. Ginny was in the middle of her sentence when the Great Hall doors slammed open. Silence was all that was heard in the Great Hall. A teenage boy, no older that 19 was standing in the middle of the doorway. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He had a sharp jaw line and an even tan. He was muscular but lean. You could see by the way his sweater was stretched. His robes were dark black with silver trimmings, his tie (untied) hung around his neck. I looked at the reaction of the Great Hall and girls were practically swooning at the sight of him. Boys were giving envious looks to each other.

"Sorry I'm late, Headmistress," the teenager said, his voice deep and smooth, echoing off of the Great Halls. _If only my voice were like his,_ I thought. And from my view, Ron was most likely thinking the same.

Professor McGonagall shook her head as if she expected this to happen, but you could see the smile on her face.

"Very well. Students, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This young man will also be the new Head of Slytherin-" Professor McGonagall was interrupted by the cheers of the Slytherins. Astonishment took Hermione's face as she realized that she was wrong about Slughorn still being the Heads.

"-Ahem, Slytherins, I'm attempting to introduce this man. This young man's name is Professor Percy Jackson."

Cheers erupted around the Great Hall at the new professor.

"But-but he's no older than us! If anything the same age!" Hermione whispered.

A Ravenclaw said the same thing, to which Professor Jackson replied with, "I'm 19 if you truly would like to know. It does not matter about one's age, but about one's experience."

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes and scowled when he realized that the girl next to him was jotting down his words.

Percy nodded at the Ravenclaw and began his way down between the tables to the professors' table. Everybody marveled at his confident gait, chin up, as he sat at his seat.

I looked across the Great Hall and saw Malfoy grinning at his friends. It was good to see him happy.

"What's there to teach us?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but all I know is that Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be… Interesting this year," Ron replied with a goofy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

PERCY

 _(A/N this story has some AU moments, but follows the plot line to BoO. I had received a request for more PTSD…)_

 _Heat blistered my skin, peeling it and creating it to bubbled. I screamed in agony, twisting my body away. Flames had shot out of the ground, scorching my side. Warmth shot to my face as I blindly walked around._

 _"ANNABETH! ANNABETH! HELP!" I screamed._

 _I looked at my side and instantly heaved, throwing up the meager contents in my stomach. My side was a dark brown, the smell of burnt flesh wafting up to my nose. Blisters puckered on my skin, bloodied as the red liquid trickled down, soaking the ground below me._

 _A girl with beautiful blonde hair shrieked and ran to my side._

 _"Percy! Percy what did you do?" She sobbed, tears dripping onto my wound, causing me to scream._

 _"Oh gods, Wise Girl. It hurts," I whispered. I writhed on the ground._

 _Suddenly, my Wise Girl was shoved to the side as a hellhound came bounding through. It snarled and dove to my side, biting into the wound._

 _I yelled out, cursing. White blotted my vision. The hellhound tugged, pulling the flesh off my body-_

I bolted up in bed. Not a sound out of my mouth. Sweat dripped down from my hair, trickling down to my chin.

"I love a girl named Annabeth," I whispered. My vision was fuzzy and my breathing was labored.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 19." I rolled my neck sharply.

"I'm okay, I'm in control of my body. There are no _eidolons_ here."

I tentatively swung my legs on the bed, my hands shaking as I struggled to my feet. Breathe in, and breathe out. I ran a hand through my hair and walked, unsteady on my feet, to my bathroom. I placed a hand on the cool stonewall, remembering that I was in Hogwarts. I placed a gentle hand on my side. The hellhound _did_ bite me, but never took off flesh. That part was completely imaginary. I flipped on the light, and turned on the water, changing it to mist. I threw a drachma in the misty rainbow that I had created.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Annabeth Chase, New Rome," I whispered quietly.

The mist shimmered before showing me my Wise Girl. Her head was in her hands and she was sitting on the edge of her college dorm bed.

"I miss you," she whispered, knowing that I was there.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Annabeth. I miss you. I miss you, damn it." Tears pricked my eyes before I closed them and pushed them back. "Winter Break has to come faster. I need you here," I muttered weakly.

Annabeth looked up, tears in her eyes. "Percy… Reyna. Reyna said that when I finished my courses, I could leave and go to Hogwarts to be with you. And I'm trying to finish them as fast as I can. I'm shooting for a month after Winter Break." She laid down on her bed.

"I had a nightmare last night."

"I have one every night," I sighed.

"Me too, but last night was bad. You… You didn't die no, but you were possessed by an _eidolon_. You never got it out of you…" Annabeth trailed off.

"So I killed you," Annabeth's voice broke.

I closed my eyes for a second, ashamed that I was the one to cause this nightmare. To cause everything. We said nothing for a while. Enjoying each other's presence. We were scarred. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I cursed as I raced to my class. I was two minutes late for my class with the 7 years. I had stayed up all night talking to Annabeth and I lost track of time this morning. I slammed open the door to my classroom to find it in disarray. A brown haired Gryffindor was arguing with three Slytherins. I came just in time to see her whip out her wand and yell, _"Petrificus totalus!"_

"Five points from Gryffindor!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the classroom.

Silence engulfed the class and they all took their seats.

"Ah, I have your attention." I looked at the brooding brown haired girl.

"Excuse me, miss, but what is your name?" I asked, strolling to my desk and taking a seat.

"Hermione Granger," she sniffed.

"Miss Granger, fantastic spell you cast," I waved my wand at the petrified boy and he became un-petrified. "But, alas, in this class, I will have no spells cast on each other or hexes and or jinxes on each other without permission. It's good to have allies, and that miss, is no way to get them."

Murmurs and snickers broke out from the class.

"Were done with the war, Professor Jackson. Why would we need allies?" A Slytherin girl asked.

"And your name is?" I asked.

"Skye," she murmured.

"Well, Skye, there are more threats out in the world. Just when you think you are done, sometimes that is not the case."

"Now, I was unfortunately up late last night and I did not plan today's class. So, I decided that we would have a bit of time to practice some spells today, just brush up. I know over the summer, some information might have slipped from your brain," I grinned. My smile managed to lighten up the class.

For a good thirty minutes, the class worked on simple spells that they knew. I could sense that the class was warming up to me after I broke down my hard shell and cracked a few jokes.

Five minutes before class ended, I asked the whole class if they could produce a full patronus. Some said yes while others said no.

"For a patronus-"

"You need to think of a good memory. Those good memories fuel the patronus-"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, could you please refrain from interrupting me?" I asked lightly.

"This is simple, stuff Professor Jackson," Mr. Potter scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, wondering what had gotten into him.

"For you maybe, but not others. This is a class for learning, not bashing those who cannot produce a patronus. Just because you beat Voldemort, does not at all mean you are any higher or skilled than your peers," I said sharply.

"I understand that you are still recovering from a hard war, but you have no right to take your anger from it on your peers. Yes, I can see that you are angry about many things from the war."

"I have no right? NO RIGHT?" Mr. Potter yelled.

"What would you know about anything about war? You're just some simple 19 year old who acts like they've been through hardship and acts like he has experience when you're no better than a first year. I've seen death! I'VE SEEN DEATH! Everyone knows how to do what you know how to do. You're teaching us stuff we already know! You're a fake! You know nothing! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL!" Harry Potter roared.

"No you have not," I said calmly, masking my raging anger.

Mr. Potter whipped out his wand and shot a series of spells at me. One after another, I dodged or deflected.

After a minute or two of this act, the boy was hunched over, breathing heavily, out of breath. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Mr. Potter, if you could refrain from shooting spells at me that would be appreciated. Now, stop being a childish little boy. You're embarrassing yourself. How does it feel to know that you being the one to defeat Voldemort simply can't have a single spell hit his teacher? Why don't you brush up in your spare time and stop letting everything go to your head." I frowned at him. "You know what I see, Mr. Potter? I see a boy who curses his teacher when he knows nothing of him, I see boys and girls, both in Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor hiding snickers from your juvenile actions, and I can see your close friends embarrassed. I can see them embarrassed at your loss of control. Especially the girl you seem to be attempting to impress, Ginny isn't it?"

Mr. Potter glared at me, but humiliation covered his face when he realized what I said was true.

"Class dismissed," I sighed. I watched as my students exited the classroom, snickers drifting up into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

HARRY

(A/N I'm so sorry about the update, but I think I'm going to take this week to write at least two to three new chapters so I wont be publishing until late this week :( I hit writers block... So, comment some ideas in reviews :) I have the basic plot but I'm looking for some fun events to write about, after all, I am writing for you guys so sorry and love you)

I stormed out of class humiliated. I honestly didn't know what came over me.

"Harry! Harry!" I turned around to see Ginny running after me.

"Ginny, I have class…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk to her.

"Harry, we have the same class. Potions," Ginny sighed.

"Oh…"

"Honestly Harry, what came over you?" Ginny asked.

"I think I was angry because Professor Jackson seemed to be fine and completely unscarred, but he acted as if he went through wars. I was just upset that he came out okay, while all of the Wizarding World was still suffering," I told her. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"Harry," Ginny sighed. We walked in silence down a corridor. "It's okay to be upset about this, but I think it is unfair to Professor Jackson to be angry with him when we don't even know anything about him. I also believe that we should stay out of his business. But knowing you, you'll probably work to find out about him. I'll help you if this is what you want to do," Ginny finished.

"Thanks, Ginny." I kissed her lightly on the lips before we walked into Potions with Professor Slughorn.

It was already after lunch and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I were sitting by the Black Lake. I had already explained myself to Hermione and Ron and immediately, Hermione was ready to find out about this mysterious Professor Jackson.

"How hard can it be?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"Well, we could make a list of where to look, I suppose," Hermione suggested.

"We have plenty of time and nothing to do, so sure," I laughed at Ron's comment.

"If he is an Animagus," Ginny offered.

"Where he went to school," Ron said.

"If he knows how to play Quidditch," I laughed.

"I learned yesterday, for your information," Professor Jackson chuckled.

Startled, I whipped around, wincing as my neck cracked.

"I'd like to apologize for-"

"It's fine Harry, I completely understand."

Ginny gave me a smile.

"Professor, what are you doing out and about?" Hermione asked politely.

"I'm here to feed the squid." Professor Jackson pulled a bag of unknown contents out of his robes.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I gave each other nervous glances.

"The squid has been acting up lately. The chap almost ate a student. Gave another a broken arm," Ron said.

"Oh, he's harmless. Just upset about the loss of Dumbledore," Professor said.

"And how would you know the emotions of the squid?" Ginny asked.

"Secret," Professor winked. He continued down to the edge of the lake, where we watched in curiosity. The man whistled a low pitch, sliding up to a shrill one. He turned around to wink at us.

"He acts like its his pet," Hermione observed.

The Black Lake bubbled, disturbances rippling across the inky surface. I've truly never seen the squid, but it was big. It was a cool black creature with one blue eye. It rose out of the water like a jet, catapulting towards shore. Specifically towards Professor Jackson. Ginny couldn't help but let a shriek loose when the giant squid launched itself at Professor Jackson. We all rushed down to the shore where we saw only the head of Professor Jackson poking out under a tentacle.

He was laughing.

"Are you mad?" Hermione screeched.

"Get off my you big loaf," Professor Jackson chuckled. He dragged his body out from underneath the squid and placed a hand against its slippery skin.

"I'm pretty sure nobody has ever done that. Even Dumbledore," Ron marveled.

Professor Jackson just grinned and dumped some of the contents of the bag in his hand. The squid, producing a sick squelching sound, soon enveloped Professor Jackson's hand. I couldn't help but curl my lip in disgust.

We watched Professor Jackson feed the squid until the bag was finished.

"Alrighty girl, time to go," Jackson patted the squid before giving it a bi shove back into the lake.

"That was one of the most bizarre things I have ever seen," I murmured.

"Eh," Ginny shrugged.

"Well, we know for certain, he's got a weird way with animals," Hermione noted.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

PERCY

(A/N I'm super sorry about the lack of effort on the last chapter… I wrote it last night in a hurry to get it done Also, I haven't had a lot of time to write, so I might be updating in longer periods of time :/ The first couple of chapters were only out within days because I already had them written… So, I hope you understand )

After I finished feeding the squid, I decided to go to the Slytherin Commons Room. It was under the lake and was completely to my taste. A green flame was flickering at the back wall of the common room with two stairs on each side, leading up to the Slytherins' sleeping area. Green couches created a semi circle around the fire, some filled with students. The black stone under my feet also made up the walls. Slytherin drapes were dangling from the ceiling, flushed against the wall while silver lanterns swayed ever so slightly.

"Professor Jackson!" A young Slytherin yelped excitedly.

I laughed and said, "Hello, Max."

The first year dragged me to a couch where other Slytherins sat. Most were seventh years but there were one or two of each other year as well. They all greeted me with a smile or a "hello". I sat down next to a cute second year that had plaited hair and green ribbons tied at the end.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts?" A third year asked, who was named Jessa.

"It's quite interesting. Very… Peculiar," I told her with a grin.

"A peculiar school for peculiar students," I said thoughtfully and jokingly.

The Slytherins all burst into fake whines, to which I just laughed at their antics.

"Although, I do have a few questions," I told the students.

"As long as we get to ask a few of our own," Jasmine said. Her short hair bounced with each animated word.

"Alright, every other-" I was interrupted by a returning seventh year. He was walking down the steps from the boy's sleeping areas. I recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Lucy's twin squealed. Lucy's twin had pigtails that were tied with silver ribbons. Her name was Corra and the twins leapt to their feet and jumped onto the young man.

A smile crept onto his face and did to mine. I noticed that the boy had a hard time with people from other houses, although, he was quite the popular boy in Slytherin. He was one of my favorite students. A couple of days ago he had showed me around, helped me get into my position as Head of Slytherin.

"Hello, Draco. Why don't you join us?" I asked him.

A chorus of "yeah" rose from the students already on the couch. Draco agreed and let the twins drag them to a seat on the couch where they both sat on either side of him.

"We're answering questions of Professor Jackson, and we get to ask him questions as well," Chase told Draco, who was a sixth year student.

"Alright," Draco nodded his head.

"I'll start off with the simplest question. What is this whole rivalry between Slytherin and Gyffindor?" I asked.

Draco and another seventh year Slytherin looked at each other. The other Slytherin's name was Jones.

"It's been a rivalry since the beginning roughly. I'm not sure, but it always has been there," Jones shrugged.

"Well… That's stupid!" I declared, earning doubtful, but curious looks.

"You students don't even remember the cause of it!"

"Although, those Gryffindors think they're so much better than us. _And,_ they're always saying we're evil!" Jessa claimed.

"Then, prove them wrong. If what you say is true, I'll make sure to keep an eye on it. None of you are evil, are you? You're good people who made mistakes, but what is now is now. I've made mistakes. Plenty of them. I think that Gryffindors and Slytherins should put the past in the past. After all, it is called the past," I lectured the students.

They marveled at me, a smile on the twins' face was shining brighter than the sun.

"Oh! Yay! I do need some more friends," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"There's this really nice girl named Stephanie," Corra told her twin.

I smiled at their antics.

"Our turn for a question," Draco said.

"What war have you been through? Or should I say, plural wars?" Draco asked.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… Ah, I've been through two, but I have been on dangerous quests. Many lives were lost in both. My good friends, Beckendorf, Silena, Zoë Nightshade, and too many to count name. They were all against armies amoung armies of monsters, all led by immortals. Imagine. Lord Voldemort having an army of monsters. The only way to stop it is to create oblivion for the immortal. Send it elsewhere. It doesn't make sense, I'm sure. But, all I can say, I guess, was that it was brutal," I finished quietly.

Silence engulfed the common room. All the students, drinking in my words, analyzing them.

"How do you deal with it?" Jones asks quietly.

"I honor the dead, but move on. If I didn't, I would surely be in a serious state of depression. A wise woman told me once not to dwell on the past, for if I do, it will swallow me whole and eventually kill me. She was quite the blunt person, but I took her words of advice and now… Now, I'm okay," I reassured the students.

"I wish I was you, Professor," Max said in wonder.

I laughed. "Max, if you went through what I did, you'd take that back. And, I think that the way you are now is fantastic. You can do so many great things. So much potential, young man."

Max smiled and blushed, looking at his feet.

"Oh gods, I think that our conversation took a turn to a serious mood. Why not lighten it up. Let's go to the lake?" I asked the students.

Even though I had just been there, the lake was a soothing place to be.

"Hey, but before we go, why don't you invite the rest of Slytherin House?" I asked.

"Brilliant idea, Professor," Jasmine grinned and ran up to the girls room, closely followed by the twins. The boys did the same, hooting as they went.

"I think you've been the best thing that ever came to Slytherin House. You made our House better," Draco said.

He was the only one currently down in the common room with me.

"Quite observant, but I did nothing. I simply believed the best in everybody."

Draco looked at me with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Thanks, Professor Jackson."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

HARRY

When the Gryffindors heard hollering and yells of delight, we never expected Slytherins. Hufflepuff was the first thought, maybe Ravenclaw, but never Slytherin.

"What is that ruckus!" Hermione complained.

"Slytherins," Ron replied, from the windowsill.

"They're… With Professor Jackson," I noted.

I turned around to see Hermione apologizing to a first year that she was tutoring before getting up and taking a look. The first year scurried away up to her sleeping room. Hemione huffed and narrowed her eyes.

"How strange. Never thought those wretched Slytherins would be the… Ah, fun type. Try evil," Ron commented.

"Why don't we check it out?" I suggested.

Hermione, Ron and I shrugged before going out of the Gryffindor commons room. We walked along the stone path, the moving stairs creating a hypnotizing view as we descended down to ground level. We pushed through a set of doors and stepped onto a plush lawn of grass. I could see green trees swaying with the subtle breeze and the Whomping Willow swinging an arm or two, here and there.

I noticed that a couple of speakers were floating in the air and blankets were spread on the lawn. There was a long table with different snacks on top with some drinks as well. Some students were even in the lake!

"How are they in the lake? It's bloody freezing!" Ron said, shocked.

"Must be an advanced charm to warm it up," Hermione murmured.

"You can see that the magic forms a pocket of warm water near the shore. The students can't go far without freezing, and that's when the charm wears off," Hermione explained.

"Fascinati- is that Neville?" I asked, bewildered.

Hermione and Ron looked at where I was pointing and did a double take. There Neville was, talking and chatting with Professor Jackson, two seventh year Slytherins… And Draco!

"Are those Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs trickling out of the castle to join them? And Professors too!" Hermione exclaimed.

I assumed that from the ruckus the Slytherins were making, it had caught the attention of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and the teachers.

"What the bloody hell are they doing? I bet they're doing this so that they can get on our good side, then betray us all," Ron snarled.

"Let's check it out," I suggested.

"Why not," Ron chuckled sarcastically.

All of us wary, we made our way down to the party, skirting on the edge. We watched as Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Professors came closer, but didn't quite join. The Slytherins completely ignored our actions and kept on doing what they were doing. Suddenly, Professor Jackson appeared out of the crowd and walked up to the other Professors.

I could only hear so much, but I heard enough to hear Professor Jackson inviting the Professors to the party. They smiled and joined the students. He then went to some Hufflepuffs and had some what of a long conversation with them before shrugging and moving onto the Ravenclaws.

"Hello, Professor Jackson," a brunette Ravenclaw said. I believe her name was Giselle.

"Hi, Giselle." I was correct.

"Would you like to join the part?" Professor Jackson asked.

"We're not quite sure. We're wondering what scheme the Slytherins are cooking up."

"Remember, I _am_ the Head of Slytherin. _I_ began this party and my students are good people. Now, unless you can get rid of all of your judgments, then you may join the party." Professor Jackson gave a smile to the Slytherins and moved onto us.

"Ah, if it isn't the Nosey Trio," Professor gave a lopsided grin that broke at least Hermione's resolve.

"Morning, we were wondering why you were creating such a ruckus. Why the party?" Hermione asked.

"Just for fun," Professor Jackson shrugged.

He smiled at a group of giggling girls as they passed, out of kindness. He was too nice. He claimed he had a wife, but that didn't stop the countless amount of girls in the school to flirt with him.

"Come join us and swim in the lake when you're ready to stop being so judgmental and when you're done brooding," Professor Jackson said, tossing a wink over his shoulder as he headed towards the lake.

"I wonder why _he_ was chosen to be Slytherin Head of House. There must be a reason why he was picked over Slughorn," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Well, we have nothing better to do…" I trailed off at the end.

"I'm not going to get all buddy buddy with those blasted Slytherins, but right now I just want to party. I bet that is what everybody is thinking," Ron scowled.

We all shrugged and merged our way into the body of students and Professors


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

PERCY

The party was going smoothly and I thought that everybody was existing in harmony at the moment. Although I saw that Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and incoming Gryffindors were only chatting with each other, I was quite proud of the students who verged off of the path and started a chat with some Slytherins. I was especially proud of Neville who overcame his fear of Slytherins and is now happily talking with a couple of Slytherin seventh years.

I saw Professor Slughorn waving me over to a group of Professors. I quickly checked to see that Howgart's students were safe in the lake before joining the adults.

"Professor Jackson! This is uh, quite the party, but I don't believe that this is the right time to do this. These students should be studying, or doing something… Other than this," Professor Flitwick said.

I frowned at the Professors. I could see slight looks of agreement on the faces of the other Professors' faces.

"Sir, I completely agree with having the students doing academic things, I mean, my wife is a strong believer in education, but these students need some free time. Recently, in my own personal House, I see the stresses on them. I also think that many students hold against Slytherins the fact that in the recent war, many of the Death Eaters have been previous Slytherins. I don't think that it is fair to them and I wanted the other houses, such as Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, so have a chance to see the Slyterthins as they truly are," I finished.

Astonishment took the faces of the Professors and they mumbled to each other.

"I have to say Professor Jackson, I am quite impressed. You're quite the mature young man, because I have to say, all of us, as in us Professors, were quite apprehensive about your teachings here at Hogwarts," Professor Sprout admitted.

"You've proven yourself quite the Professor," Madam Hooch said.

"Thank you," I nodded to the Professors.

I smiled at them and shook their hands. I spotted Headmistress McGonagall at the doors of Hogwarts and pardoned myself to talk to her. When I reached the doors, I greeted Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, hello Professor. I've been meaning to talk to you about your wife coming in winter. I believe that we have a couple of months until then, but I would like to arrange some quarters for you and her."

"I can personally set up the quarters, but if you could give me the room, I'd be more than glad to accommodate my wife and my needs," I told her.

"I've been watching your interactions with the students, and seeing as how you bond so well with them, I would like to offer another year to our contract."

"I don't know about that yet, Headmistress," I said.

"It's alright, but maybe we can extend it to your wife staying here for next year as well? Safety will be provided," Headmistress McGonagall ensured.

"Your child _will_ end up attending Hogwarts, for your child will be 1/8 wizard, a powerful one at that, along with 7/8 demigod. Your child will receive no bullying for his or her heritage," she added at the end.

I nodded and thought a bit about what the Professor had said.

"I will check with Annabeth and see what may ensue, but we would also require a quick form of transportation to New York and back," I told the Professor.

"That can be easily arranged. If you would like some time to think, I would be more than glad to give you any needed ti-"

The Professor was cut off by a loud whinny. I turned by head to see a young Pegasus running out of the Forbidden Forest. It was bleeding from the hind, only a light cut, but it was in a full gallop. She was crying and her wings were covered in brambles and mud. Once the foul caught sight of me, relief covered her face and she sprinted to me.

"Woah, girlie," I whispered, soothing the horse as she circled around me. I noticed everybody was looking at me, but I could care less.

My concern was the foul and whatever was chasing her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. I gently patted her smooth white fur.

 _I was grazing with my mother when she told me to get alert. All of a sudden, a big monster pops out of the trees!_ The foul cried at this part, a blabbering mess in my mind.

 _My Lord, it was frightening. I was separated from my mother when I ran. She yelled for me to run and I did as I was told. The monster is not far, but I'm scared my Lord. My mother is not strong. She is forever wounded. I'm frightened she did not make it!_ The foul wailed in my mind.

"Do not call me Lord young foul. You are safe with me and I can ensure you and your mothers safety here at Hogwarts," I told her.

Professor McGonagall looked at me curiously, with her head at a slight angle.

"Professor, if you so would please, explain what is happening?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it when I heard a ferocious roar. All of a sudden a monster burst out of the Forbidden Forest and onto Hogwarts ground.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

HARRY

(A/N I'd just like to thank everybody, especially those who respond. You guys always put a smile on my face and encourage me to continue writing this story.)

(IMPORTANT: This chapter, I'm giving you guys the chance to get to know me. Ask any questions you want and I'll put up the answers next chapter. Feel free to tell me if this is something that I should do again or something different :)

I was mortified when I saw a grotesque creature lumbering out of the woods. It had a massive body with multiple heads snarling and spiting out fire. Its beady eyes were narrowed straight at Professor Jackson. I could hear the collective gasp from the Hogwarts faculty and students as well.

"Blast that creature with bloody magic, damn it! Don't just _stand_ there!" A Gryffindor yelled.

"We have no experience with this creature though! Nobody should get hurt in this situation! Leave it to the teachers," a Hufflepuff cried out.

"That's exactly what you should do," Professor Jackson yelled over the students' frantic whispers.

Mean while, as the students and faculty were debating what to do with the new creature, the monster was spewing fire and lumbering towards Hogwarts.

"Oh my, that's a Hydra!" Hermione harshly whispered.

We watched as Professor Jackson looked completely at ease. He raised his hands and water from the lake created a dome, enclosing the Hydra and Professor Jackson. Screams were elicited from the people around us and I wondered what in the name of Dumbledore Professor was doing!

"He's going to die!" I yelped.

"I don't know, he looks okay to me," Ron murmured.

A hushed whisper spread over the Hogwarts students like a blank and we watched in awe as Professor Jackson fought the Hydra.

He took out a pen and uncapped it. I watched, fascinated as the pen elongated into a bronze coloured sword. I was miffed at the reason why he would have a sword, but I made a mental note to talk to Hermione, Ron and Professor Jackson about it later.

He cut off a head with a quick slash of the blade and whip out his wand, producing a fire. He shot the fire at the head and closed off the wound. He rolled to his right, narrowly missing a line of fire. He slashed off another head and repeated the process. He yelped as a stream of fire caught the edge of his robe. He quickly shrugged off the coat and continued to fight. A last screech came from the Hydra before Professor Jackson drove his sword deep into the Hydra's body, finishing with a cut up from where the sword was plunged into the flesh. Everyone looked away from the scene and didn't turn around until we could hear the sound of the water being returned back to the lake.

Carefully, one by one, each student turned to face our Professor. His hiar was disheveled, his sword put away, his robe was draped over an arm, and he had a closed off look on his face.

"And, that is why I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." With that, Professor Jackson walked away with a slight limp. I could see that a little part of his left calf had been burnt.

Nobody knew what to do. Seeing as how Professor Jackson was gone and he started the party, everybody soon dispersed. Hermione and Ron dragged me up the Gryffindor commons room and we hurried into a secluded corner.

"We _need_ to talk to Professor Jackson about what happened," Hermione urged.

"This definitely helps about finding out information on him!" Ron said.

Hermione and I shared a look at Ron's statement about the obvious.

"Duh, well we have no idea where to find him," Hermione murmured, slightly upset.

"I know! I'll go get the Marauder's Map," I exclaimed. I turned away from the group and ran up the stairs into my quarters. I rummaged through my trunk until I found a corner of yellowed paper. I moved aside some clothes and pulled out the folder paper. With the map in my hand, I ran back down to Hermione and Ron and made a face when I saw them snogging.

"Stop," I shrieked.

They both pulled away, crimson in the cheeks. I rolled my eyes and sat in between the two lovebirds. I opened the map and chanted, "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good."

Black ink appeared on the map and it spread like veins on the parchment, creating the interior of Hogwarts. I searched with Hermione and Ron for Professor Jackson but could not find him.

"He must be in the Room of Requirements!" Hermione concluded.

"Brilliant, Mione," Ron and I said at the same time.

With a satisfied look, we got up at left the Gryffindor common's room. As we were speeding towards the Room of Requirements, we bumped into Draco… And Neville?

"Neville?" Ron asked in astonishment.

Neville frowned at Ron and cast a quick look at Draco.

"Yeah, hi Ron," Neville replied.

Draco awkwardly stood behind Neville and shifted from one foot to the other. Silence befell the group. We didn't know what to do. Draco was an okay guy now that the war and Voldemort was gone, but I was afraid that if there was any sign of a return of a Death Eater or anyone that was affiliated with Voldemort, Draco would turn against us.

Not knowing what to do, and seeing that there was an awkward lapse, Neville quickly said good bye and left with Draco down a different corridor.

"I'm not quick sure what to think of Draco," I told Ron and Hermione quietly.

"I think that there is a current mutual understanding that he won't bother us if we wont bother him," Hermione responded. "I don't think there is anything more or anything less to it."

"We have to talk to Professor Jackson," I reminded Ron and Hermione, changing the subject.

"Then, lets go talk to the Professor and see what secrets he's keeping," Hermione murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

HARRY

 _(Q: I'm curious as to what your writing process is. Do you just sit down and write whatever comes into your head? Do you outline what you want to happen in each chapter? Do you make note of dialogue that you want to use?)_

 _(A: Not going to lie, I just sit down and write whatever comes into my head. I do have a basic outline that I follow, but right now, I honestly have no idea how I'm going to get to it, eeek!)_

 _(Q: Do you have Instagram?)_

 _(A: Yep :)_

 _(Q:_ _Who is your favorite character in PJO/HOO and HP? And why? )_

 _(A: PJO Main characters: Percy (well that one was given. I know that it's so obvious, but I really like the character, Percy. He is really relatable and I think that he is such an inspiration for people all over the world who come from harsh backgrounds that they can grow up and do something big.) Side characters: Calypso or the Stolls :) (just because Calypso slays and the Stolls are hilarious)_

 _(A2: HP Main characters: Draco (honestly, Draco slays. I felt really bad for him in the series because he couldn't find his path or what he wanted. He was always so torn in between good and bad. I could see that at the end, Draco wanted to become a good guy for once, but that was kind of taken away from him so in this story, I really wanted him to have his chance) Side characters: the Marauders (besides Peter)_

When we reached the Room of Requirements, we had to try two times until the Room of Requirements gave us the correct room. The room that had Professor Jackson in it.

"Well, here we go," Ron said quietly. He opened the door and we all stepped inside.

The room was a training area. There were bars up on the ceiling, a climbing wall, weights, and dummies in the corner. At first we didn't see the Professor, we were too busy staring around the room. When we finally saw him, gasps were elicited from our mouths.

Professor Jackson was shirtless, hacking away at dummies. His back was covered in scars. Slash upon slash, slice upon slice, the cuts crisscrossed on his back making grotesque X's. Hermione had to look away.

"These aren't from one of the wars I recently had been in, if that's what you're wondering." The Professor grunted in effort as he flipped backwards and stabbed a dummy in through the stomach.

"Pr- I- Uh- Prof- I don't-," I couldn't form words. I was aghast.

The Professor's shoulder's sagged and he let the sword drop to the ground. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before putting on a shirt and turning around. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and beckoned us forward. We silently walked ot him and took a seat in a crescent around the Professor.

"Professor what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Hell happened," the Professor chuckled with an icy tone. It held a certain bitterness to it.

"Now, what did you _really_ come for?" The Professor asked.

The three of us couldn't say anything. Our minds were still on the scars.

Minutes passed and silence was the only thing heard.

"How come at the lake, you were able to use the water and bend it at your will, _without_ a wand?" I asked.

"It's a special form of magic that I picked up over the years," the Professor said smoothly.

"Where are you actually from, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Please, Ms. Granger. Just because you three came to me with questions does not at all mean that I will answer them. I will answer the ones I fell comfortable with. I know that you three are curious, but I'm not about to spill my life stories to you," Professor sighed.

"Stop treating us like we're children! We've been through tough times too, and we are only a year younger than you!"

"Then you should know that maturity only comes with experience. And you should know that nobody will tell one their secrets in a heartbeat. Trust Ms. Granger. Trust is what runs the world."

With that, the Professor got up and left the room.

"I'd like to apologize for the incident a couple days ago. I know that some of you are a little shaken up about that, but, since that occurred, today's lesson will be on the Hydra," Professor Jackson said.

It's been four days after the conversation with the Professor, and Hermione, Ron and I have been prying for more into the Professor's background. We haven't come up with anything, but Hermione is getting desperate. I believe that she will soon be going to everyone she knows and asking for information, she told us a dinner yesterday.

I paid close attention to the Professor as he spoke of the Hydra.

"-If you don't immediately burn the neck from where the head was cut off, soon enough, you'll be dealing with two more heads in the place of the last one," Professor informed us.

"Psst, Harry!" Ron whispered.

"What?" I responded.

"Mione thinks she's onto something. She found something from America with Professor Jackson," Ron said.

"Brilliant."

After that, I couldn't help but think about what Hermione had to say. I completely was out of focus in class and I could tell that Professor Jackson knew that I wasn't paying attention.

When class ended, I met up with Hermione and Ron in the library, and it turns out Ginny was there. I greeted her with a light kiss and we all sat down around a table.

"So I was in the newspaper section of the Library, and I found some newspapers with a younger Professor Jackson on it!" Hermione whispered.

She pulled out only two newspapers. They both had images of the Professor, but at different ages. The first one was a picture of the Professor who was a pre-teen running along a dam with three other people.

" _Notorious Jackson Causes Trouble at the Dam,_ " Ginny read.

"This second newspaper is quite peculiar. It says, _'Olympus News'._ " Ron frowned.

" _Percy Jackson Saves the World, an article written by Apollo,_ " Hermione read.

" _Apollo is cool / He is super hot, oh wow / I am Apollo._ What the hell?" I peered at the newspaper.

"This is great! We've finally got _something_. Its better than what we started with-"

"Hey, guys," Neville cut in, interrupting Hermione.

"Oh, uh, hey Neville," Ron said quietly.

"You guys, Draco isn't bad. I don't understand why you still hold that damn grudge! If you guys weren't so caught up in the past, you would see that Draco is actually a good man. Ginny knows it! The three of us have hung out before," Neville said, exasperated.

"Its not that…" Hermione trailed off.

"Its exactly that! And would you three _stop_ prying on the Professor's life? It's horrible what you guys are doing. Would _you_ like for the Professor to pry on your life and dig up the memories of the past?"

"Neville, why are you protecting him and Draco so much? Slytherin in whole?" I asked accusingly.

"Do you want to switch Houses or something?" Ron questioned.

"No! But I thought Gryffindor was for the people who were brave and courageous, not nosy people who dig up information and practically stalk someone just because the targeted person doesn't want to share their past."

"Have you seen the scars on his back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I have. But you know what? I respected him and I turned around to give him privacy and I waited until he was covered. And then, I proceeded to talk to him on a _different_ subject. Not about his past, but about now." Neville sighed. "You guys do what you want."

"You guys are going to find information, but not with out a penalty," Neville predicted.

With that, he left the Library and left us shell shocked in out seats.

 _(A/N sorry about the long Q & A up at the beginning of the chapter. I will not be answering questions next chapter but I will open it again in a couple of chapters)_

 _I AM BEGINNING FINALS SO UPDATES MAY COME IN TIME PERIODS OF WEEKS._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

PERCY

"-Can change forms to your biggest fear. Boggarts can create quite the scary form," I told my group of Third Year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

Jessa raised her hand in the air and an excited grin was on her face.

"Yes, Jessa?"

"Professor, will we get to work with Boggarts?" She asked.

"Yes! We will, Jessa, but I'm going to hold that off until tomorrow. Everyone needs to know about the Boggart before we start class tomorrow, so if you would please, read pages 259 through 264, that would be appreciated." I winced as the class gave out a collective groan.

I waved it off and dismissed the class.

"Bye, Professor!"

"Thanks!"

"Have a nice day, Professor!"

I said goodbye to the class and I tidied up my classroom before I exited it and locked the door. When I went into the corridors, students were bustling about in an excited manner.

"Haven't you heard? There's a strange girl walking into Hogwarts-"

"A stranger!"

I listened to snippets of conversations. What I got from the students, there was a new girl that was currently entering Hogwarts. I slipped in between students and quickly made my way down to the entrance of Hogwarts.

When I saw the girl, my stomach fluttered, my heart beat out of my chest. There she was. Standing right under the doorway, a crowd creating a crescent around her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled out.

I grinned and jogged through the students, and I enveloped my wife in my arms. The amount of relief and surprise that I was feeling was unexplainable.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

I pulled back and looked at her up and down, noticing the bump on her stomach.

"What? Annabeth! You didn't tell me that you were-"

"Shush, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Then, she pecked me on the lips.

"I'm already four months along, _and_ I didn't want you to worry. I'm okay, and I'm sorry," Annabeth said.

I gave her a lopsided grin and spun her in the air.

"Percy! We have an audience," Annabeth whispered harshly.

Her blonde curls flounced as I let her back onto the floor. Her grey eyes sparkled in amusement and her pink lips were pulled into a smile.

"I don't care, Wise Girl. All I care right now is that you're here."

"Together," Annabeth whispered.

"Professor?" I heard Headmistress McGonagall call.

Annabeth and I, along with the student body looked up at the top of the stairs.

"Please, if you and you're wife could come with me?"

"Hello, Annabeth. It's lovely to finally meet you," Professor McGonagall said.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Annabeth smiled. I gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze as we stood in front of the Professor.

"So, you're room is ready, Mrs. Jackson. You will be residing with Professor Jackson I suppose?"

We nodded at the Professor.

"But Professor, my room is too small for both, Annabeth and I," I told her.

"Oh, I made an upgrade to your room and it has tripled it's size," the Professor smiled.

"Thank you so much," Annabeth smiled.

The Professor just nodded. Annabeth and I turned and left the office, hand in hand. Whispers erupted through the halls as Annabeth and I made our way into our room.

"Professor! Is this your wife?" Neville asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

Annabeth gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello. Are you Neville?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Neville stuttered.

"Percy has told me so much about you! Oh and where's that boy, um Draco?" Annabeth finished.

"Right here, Mrs. Jackson."

Draco turned up with a slight smile on his face. Feverish whispers broke out.

"Professor spoke about _Draco?_ " I turned a sharp glare at the student who said that and they gave a quiet apology.

"It's lovely to meet you, but I would like to spend some time with my husband," Annabeth said.

I gave her a lopsided grin and we started off to my room.

 _This has low quality. Sorry :( I'm just started finals and there is a lot of drama right now… So… Yeah_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

PERCY

I turned around, looking at Annabeth who was sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning."

Annabeth just grumbled and flopped back down, pulling the sheets over her head. I chuckled and walked over to the bed, gently lying down next to her, her body fitting perfectly to mine. I propped my head up with one hand and lazily placed with one of the curls on her head.

"I'm tired."

"I'm not," I responded, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. She turned around so that she could face me.

"I hate England time."

"I don't mind it now," I couldn't help but crack up at the glare Annabeth was giving me.

"What's on the agenda today?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her thumb on my hand.

"I've got a first year class, both fifth year classes, and both seventh year classes."

"Hades, Percy, that's a lot, but I meant about us? What's on the agenda for _us_?"

I quickly racked my mind, finding things that I could do with the second day my wife was here.

"How about, you can come to both of my seventh year classes, and after that, we can head into Hogsmeade?"

"Have no idea what you just said, but okay." Annabeth leaned over and kissed my cheek, then my lips. I pulled her on top of me and deepened the kissed, running my hands along her hair and sides.

"I love you," I whispered.

Annabeth responded by giving me something that I haven't gotten in a month or two. What can I say? I am still and man.

"I love those, Ravenclaw kids! They're thought process and ability! It's like they're actual kids of Athena!"

I laughed as Annabeth rambled about the Ravenclaw kids. She brought up a point of coming to all the classes that I have with them, and also asking them about architecture. I cleaned up my desk and wrote a thing or two on the chalk board, such as homework.

"How come that this class gets to see her and the other class doesn't?" Annabeth asked, hands on her hips.

"Because I brought over Blackjack."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, claiming something about how I was a biased teacher, but in reality, she was upset about the Ravenclaws.

"I-" Annabeth was cut off as students began to pour into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, Professor Jackson."

"Hello, Skye."

I greeted other students of Gryffindor and Slytherin as well and waited as they all seated themselves. Immediately, Hermione shot up her hand.

"She and her friends tend to pry," I whispered to Annabeth before calling on Hermione.

"This is for your wife, Professor." Annabeth and I shared a look that the other students laughed at.

"As you wish. I think that it's only fair that the rest of you guys are aloud to ask questions before we start this class," I announced. The class cheered and I could see Draco quietly laughing. I playfully glared at him and he stuck his tongue out.

"Anyways," Hermione said, silencing the class, "are you a muggle?"

"A what?"

"Mortal," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, no. I'm not, but I don't have any magical powers."

Whispers arose around the classroom. Annabeth continued to ask questions for twenty minutes. They went something like this:

Slytherin: how far along are you?

Annabeth: I believe that I'm almost at five months, so this is kind of my fourth.

Gryffindor: Is it a boy or girl?

Annabeth: I am not sure, but I am sure that I am going to have more than one.

Slytherin: so twins?

Annabeth: Maybe, maybe not.

Slytherin: Aren't you a bit young?

Annabeth: A little, but I am more than prepared. I have plenty of people to help out.

"So, now that you have successfully interrogated my wife, let's begin class." The seventh years were silent and began to pull out their textbooks.

"Nope, nope, put them away." A collective "yeah!" chorused through the room.

"She might not even hear you," Annabeth warned.

"Nah." I winked at Annabeth before bringing out my ice cold, Stygian iron whistle out. I took a big breath and blew into it, a pitch too high to hear was elicited. Some noises of confusion arose and the students gave looks to each other.

"Ha," I taunted at Annabeth.

"What ever, Seaweed Brain."

A big shape began to form in the back of the classroom, and within an instant, a massive dog bounded over the students and knocked me down, slobbering all over my face. My students screamed and shouted, fumbling about to the back of the class.

"Zeus almighty, Mrs. O'Leary! Yuck, get off ya big loaf," I laughed, pushing the massive hellhound away from my face.

"This," I gestured to the hellhound the size of several buses, "is Mrs. O'Leary. She is a hellhound, but she is the sweetest thing ever."

"I can vouch," Annabeth chimed in, rubbing Mrs. O'Leary's cheek.

The students tentatively went back to their seats, settling in.

"How'd you get her?" A Gryffindor asked.

"She was given to me. She normally runs about, but she's my 'pet' I guess. My other friend takes care of her sometimes. Anyways, the other hellhounds that you'll meet are vicious. This girl is sweet as can be. Hellhounds have the ability to travel by shadow, therefore she can basically appear anywhere."

I pulled back Mrs. O'Leary's lip, showing her razor sharp teeth. "Not only are their teeth sharp, but their claws are deadly as well." I lifted her paw, but Mrs. O'Leary thought I was giving her a belly rub so she flopped on her back.

I laughed. "You guys can pet her and play with her for the rest of class, eh?" I let the students play with her, laughter and shouts of grotesque as she licked them, filling the room.

"You're hot as a teacher," Annabeth whispered in my ear. I kissed her, then looked into her eyes, falling into the grey whirlpools. I leaned in and brushed my lips on her cheek, teasing her.

"I know."

At the end of class, I had a bruise on my stomach from my lovely, sweet wife. For being conceited, she had claimed –personally I think she just wanted to touch my abs –cue the second hit.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

ANNABETH

Annabeth walked down the halls, her arm looped around Percy's. She was wearing a loose top so that it would fit over her ever growing stomach and a simple pair of jeans. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the fact that Percy was wearing a V-neck, her weakness.

"Have fun, Professor Jackson," a student sang, causing the other students in the hallway to giggle.

Percy rolled his eyes and looked at Annabeth, sheer love in his sea green orbs. He leaned down the kiss her on the forehead and they continued to walk down the hallways. When they got to the main entrance, Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

Right outside the main entrance, Mrs. O'Leary was sitting like a guard dog. She had a bow tied around her neck, which also held a tiny box.

Percy jumped up to get the box and walked over to Annabeth again. He gave it to her, a soft smile on his face. Annabeth opened up the box and looked up at Percy, tears welling up in her eyes. Inside was a bead. No, it was a pearl.

The pearl was engraved with different patterns, delicately chipped away. It showed images in perfect detail of Annabeth and Percy's proposal, wedding, then an empty crib.

"Wh-w," Annabeth was at loss for words.

"I just thought that your necklace needed a bead for this past year. Sure we got a bead from the giant war after, and a bead about the new cabins this past year, but it wasn't personal. I actually did it, surprise, surprise. With water of course, you know, erosion? But-" Percy was cut off my Annabeth diving into his arms her head buried in his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Percy dipped his head, capturing Annabeth's lips. Annabeth felt her face flush and she opened her eyes, pulling back. Percy stepped back and led Annabeth to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Now, may I show you Hogsmeade?" Percy asked.

"My pleasure, but aren't you going to get on?"

"I'll race you." Annabeth's eyebrows rose in confusion before giggling at seeing Percy shift into a wolf. Annabeth had seen percy shift a while back, so this was slightly familiar.

Percy cocked his head to the side barking. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and told Mrs. O'Leary to go.

Wind whipped in Annabeth's hair, splattering it against her face. She saw Percy bounding ahead, looking back at her to make sure she was safe. Annabeth watched as the forest around turned into a small town, bustling with activity. She slipped down Mrs. O'Leary's side, softly landing on her feet.

Percy took his human shape and patted Mrs. O'Leary.

"Get going girl, explore but be safe, okay? Be near." Percy kissed her on the cheek, patting her on the side.

Annabeth looped her arm in Percy's letting him lead her around the town. They waltzed into the town, grinning.

"Professor!"

"OH! Is that you're wife?"

"Good evening!"

Percy politely nodded and responded to all of the comments thrown his way. Annabeth got lost in the architecture around her, somewhat losing her awareness. Annabeth was lost in the buildings; she didn't even realize that they had gone into a little alleyway.

"C'mon, Wise Girl." Percy gently pulled her to a simple black door. Percy pushed it open, light bleeding onto their faces.

Annabeth gasped and gripped Percy's hand. Inside, there were candles floating everywhere, a fire was burning in a fireplace, a table was situated in the middle of the room, but what was most breath taking was the ceiling and the walls. They were covered in the night sky, stars shifting across the sky.

"You never fail to amaze me," Annabeth whispered.

Percy laughed and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Percy and Annabeth burst into laughter when Annabeth's stomach growled, ruining the peaceful moment.

"I conjured up some quality…" Percy lifted the metal covers on the plate. "Pizza!"

"Pizza!" Annabeth responded, laughing.

Annabeth sat down in a chair, across from Percy. Not once did they notice how time slipped by, minutes turning into two hours. Annabeth couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard in the past months. She couldn't remember the last time she had been spoiled with Percy's love in the past months. The separation had cut deep; both of them had struggled to bury it underneath work. The couple went from eating to dancing under the candles.

Percy and Annabeth swayed in sync, a mesmerizing rhythm. Taking turns lying their heads on each other's shoulders.

At some point during the night, a loud crash interrupted the serene evening. Annabeth and Percy quickly whipped out their weapons, flipping back to back, facing the direction of the crash.

"Damn it," Percy muttered.

Annabeth gently touched Percy's arm, both of them sheathing their weapons.

What had interrupted them, more like whom, was standing in the shadows of the room.

HEY! 

YOUUUU! 

Guys, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I'm such a horrible person. I know that I suck at updating and what I update is literal shit, but I'm hoping that you guys bear with me. If I can get somebody to help me get through with finishing this story, I'd love it.

Basically what I'm asking for is for somebody to help me with ideas, revisions, basically and editor but somewhat of a co-writer. I'd pretty much send this person the chapter, they read it, send it back with some revisions or maybe a couple scenes.

I know this sounds like I'm not a good writer or I'm too reliant or I'm being a writing slut (trashy writer lol), but I just need help. I've just moved and making new friends, adjusting to life, etc. has taken up my time.

I'm struggling a bit with having motivation because it comes in sudden bursts.

If you're interested, email me at winterxsky . I love you guys.

3 Winter


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

PERCY

"Gods, really, Nico? Will?" Percy's face was filled with distain.

"Sorry, Perce. We found something out a couple days ago," Will winced.

"Chiron sent us," Nico confirmed.

Percy and Annabeth shared a glance. Percy sighed and conjured up some chairs for the four to sit. A moment of silence was a moment away from their date.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, thinking the same thing.

"Some of your siblings found something on Voldemort's Death Eaters. Yeah, well two of them are still alive and out and about. They've gone into the underworld and have recruited some monsters. Honestly, Chiron doesn't think there's going to be _too_ much trouble, well not like the last war… But anyways-" Will patted Nico on the thigh before taking over.

"Some kids are coming over after the winter break. Since none of us have wizarding powers, we'll be fighting monsters. You and the Hogwarts kids will be in charge of the couple of wizards the Death Eaters recruit. From what the council said about this, there are no more than thirty wizards. A small army of monsters though, so Nico and I suggest that you teach your kids some simple killing spell-"

"There are no simple killing spells," Percy butt in.

"Fine, then leave the monsters completely to us," Nico frowned.

"You better have the wizards covered-"

"I will. I'm his grandson, I've got enough skill-"

"Maybe more," Annabeth added.

Silence enveloped the room before Nico spoke up. "We'll be sending some campers over in four months. The battle will most likely take place in five month's time, around the end of school. The Big Bang."

"Wait-" Percy cast a worried look in Annabeth's direction. "You're due in May. The baby or babies will be born a month before the battle there for being vulnerable and I wont-"

"We'll figure something out."

"Bu-"

Annabeth kissed Percy to shut him up, smirking at his stunned face. Will and Nico grinned from the side, murmuring something with a sly grin.

"Anyways, we're sorry that we ruined your date. To be honest, I think that you should go report this to the Head Mistress of Hogwarts," Will said.

"Except us to come in a month's time. Three days after winter break? I'm not sure. But-"

"I understand," Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Nico and Will looked at the couple before Nico dragged Will into the shadows. Once they vanished, Percy looked at Annabeth, guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl," Percy murmured, kissing her forehead.

"It's not your fault you know. And at least this threat will be easy to defeat."

Annabeth gentle folded her hands over Percy's.

"This will be a piece of cake compared to what we've been through," Annabeth reassured.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but decided otherwise.

"Let me show you around," Percy finally said.

Percy gently led Annabeth out onto the streets of Hogsmeade, the winter chill settling deep within their bones. Only a few people were out this late but the streets were still brightly lit.

"What are you planning to do before they come? Our friends I mean?" Percy asked.

"I'll assist some of your classes, but I'll mostly be working on plans for New Athens," Annabeth told him.

"What are you thinking about for New Athens?" Percy inquired.

"Well, first of all, I'll ask the gods if they could create either a portal or an underground tunnel to connect the two camps. I'm thinking that we could create New Athens in the woods and I'll have Grover and the nymphs make a path. I think-"

"Hold on," Percy raised a finger to his lips to keep quite.

Annabeth immediately went on edge, her hand resting on the hilt of her dagger. Percy winced and rubbed his forehead, causing Annabeth to relax as the threat was disposed of.

"Please, for the love of Hades, come out," Percy glared down a long alleyway.

Tentatively, three Gryffindors stepped out into the light: Hermione, Ron and Harry. Percy glared at them.

"W-We-We were making sure you were safe!" Exclaimed Ron.

"You never know!" Harry chimed in.

"Professor-"

"Hermione," Percy snapped.

"I knew you were curious but to go this far to disrupt my time with my wife? I haven't seen her in over 3 months. Why would you go out of your way, driven by your need to discover my life's past and secrets, to ruin my night? I'm tired of you and your friends. Not only will you three have detention when we get back, but if I catch you sneaking around my wife or myself, I will not hesitate to give you a _creative_ punishment. I thought for sure you would listen to Neville. That boy has got a good head on his shoulders. You three are too close minded, curious, rude, and not to mention arrogant. You think you are the best of the best because you saved your Wizarding World from Voldemort? You think you've endured pain?

"I've saved the world 2 times over. I've lost so many friends, comrades, family that if I were to make a list, I'd be sitting there writing for a week. I've endured pain that no one should ever, _ever_ endure. You're pain and your victories are barely a fraction compared to myself. I'm not being arrogant, I'm putting you three in your place. My wife has never had a peaceful life. She's struggled more than all of us here.

"It's not difficult to name people who have accomplished more than you three and have still stayed humble. Humility. A word you three have yet to learn," Percy finished, a sneer carved into his expression.

"I will deal with you tomorrow," Percy said, sharply.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand to and in an instant, they were gone.

(New chapter because the other one got cut off. Thank you Cynder2013 for letting me know :)


	15. Chapter 15

(Super short and kind of a filler… Read my note below)

CHAPTER 15

PERCY

The next few weeks were peaceful. The trio, Hermione, Ron and Harry, have left me alone. With that, Percy had been able to spend time with his wife, Draco and Neville along with some young Slytherins.

"Will you be having your child at Hogwarts?" Lucy asked.

Annabeth leaned lazily against Percy, looking fondly at the two young girls sitting around the couple in the Slytherin Commons room.

"I will. I'll actually be having twins," Annabeth murmured, rubbing her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" Corra asked.

Percy glanced down at Annabeth. By the way she had stopped rubbing her stomach, Percy could tell that she was having an internal struggle. It was about the names. They had decided to name them after their fallen friends.

"Well," Annabeth began quietly.

"The names we were thinking about were names of our friends who have passed away," Annabeth said.

Lucy and Corra looked hesitantly at their Head Professor, their eyes wondering if it was okay that they continue asking questions. Percy nodded and they whispered between each other before turning to Annabeth again.

"Would you like to tell us their names?" Lucy asked.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. Percy was about to say something in her turn, but she gently shook her head at him and continued on.

"Maybe for a boy, Luke or Ch-"

"And their stories?" Corra asked quietly.

Percy stiffened, surprised that they'd want to hear stories about people they didn't know.

"I-" Annabeth stumbled over her words.

"Luke was a brave man," Percy started.

Lucy and Corra leaned forward, completely entranced by what he was saying.

"Luke struggled with right and wrong for a long time. He chose the wrong decision at first, but in the end, when everything was falling apart, he chose the right decision, even though he knew it'd cost his life."

"I wish I'd have met him," Corra sighed wistfully.

"What other names?" Lucy asked.

"Charles. He was someone that Percy looked up to. He was loyal and he sacrificed himself for the safety and survival of others."

At this point, Lucy and Corra didn't need to keep on asking for names. Percy and Annabeth took turns naming their friends.

"Silena. She too struggled with right or wrong but it was for love. She wanted to protect her loved ones so she was forced to choose wrong. She saved everyone though because she fell in a battle."

"Zoe. She was a fierce warrior who I had the pleasure to meet. She trusted and respected few, and fought valiantly until the end."

Percy didn't know how long they talking about their friends, but Lucy and Corra's attention never wavered. After they spoke about their friends, the twins had wanted to know more and more about them. What their favorite color was, what they had wanted to do. These twins had restored Percy's faith in that they'd never be forgotten. When his generation was gone, their stories would be passed down through each upcoming generation. Each generation would learn and prosper with the stories and wisdom passed down. With every child like the twins, that didn't seem so hard to vision.

As they were getting up to go to dinner, Percy crouched down to the twins' eyes level.

"Thank you," he told them.

"We love to hear stories, Professor," Lucy confessed.

"People in general love to hear stories. I think that's why students love your class so much. You always have stories," Corra explained.

"You girls are fantastic young women with bright minds and open hearts. Stay the way you are," Percy complimented.

"Don't worry. We'll try not to change too much," Corra grinned.

Lucy grabbed Corra's hand and together, they raced down the hall.

Hey guys.

*cringes*

*runs away from the angry mob of fans and reads*

I know that there is no excuse good enough for why I haven't been writing. I feel awful. Seeing your comments and encouragements warmed my heart and I love you guys so so so so so much. Thank you for understanding.

3 you,

Winterxsky

Btw, I'm going to do a questionnaire next chapter, so comment some questions. They could be for me, for the characters, about anything really (but just specify).


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

PERCY

Annabeth and Percy stood in under the doorframe of the Hogwarts entrance.

"They should be here," Annbethe murmured in Percy's ear.

"Calm down, they'll be here soon enough," Percy said. He rubbed her lower back in small circles.

"I-"

"Don't worry, they're here. Look," Percy interrupted, pointing at a speck in the sky.

"Hades, Leo," Annabeth muttered.

Sure enough, a giant, celestial bronze dragon was descending from the sky. Soon, crowds of students were pouring out of the doors and into the open area in front of Hogwarts.

Festus blew out a stream of smoke through his nostrils as he descended. A crazed boy with a mass of curly hair peeked out from the head of Festus.

"YOU LOOK WEIRD AS A TEACHER, PERCY!" He called.

"YOU LOOK WEIRD IN GENERAL!" Percy called back to Leo.

Leo just grinned and landed the smoking dragon. Leo slid off the back and onto the ground, the students creating a wide berth around him and the dragon. Percy and Annabeth grinned as they say Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank come off of the dragon's back.

Forgetting about manners and the students, the two groups rushed towards each other and embraced each other in a giant hug.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! You're so- so-"

"Pregnant?" Jason finished Pipers sentence.

"And- and-"

"Pregnant?" Hazel supplied.

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed, carefully hugging her.

"How was the ride over?" Percy asked Frank.

"Leo was complaining about having to leave Calypso for so long, but other than his whining, pretty good," Frank said.

"Percy!" Hazel said happily. She ran to his arms and hugged him.

"I missed my little sister," Percy said.

Obviously, they weren't siblings, but they were close enough to be so.

The group ignored the crowd of murmuring students.

"Unfortunately, we need to talk," Percy sighed.

"On the bright side, we're not facing the destruction of the world," Leo said.

"True, but we have to fight. Again," Frank groaned.

"Woah, Mr. Praetor, complaining about duties?" Jason chided.

"Says the ex," he rebutted.

"Low blow," Jason frowned.

Frank grinned and lightly punched him in the arm.

The seven followed Percy as they made their way through the confusing castle of Hogwarts. They passed several curious students and Percy quickly introduced them to Draco and Neville before herding the seven into a conference room.

"Ok, down to the nasty, boring, icky stuff," Percy said.

"They're supposedly attacking a month after the twins are born," Annabeth said.

"But the babies! They'll be only 1 month! And they'll be vulner-"

"Piper, you're beginning to sound like Percy. Calm down. I'll protect them," Annabeth reassured.

"Ok, back to the issue," Percy said. "They'll be here in June, around when school ends. We have six months to prepare. Way more than enough. Those wizards can't take on those monsters unless they learn how to fight. That's where you guys come. The point of teaching them is because our worlds are beginning to blend right now. We first need to stop the oncoming war and quickly defeat them, teach these kids to protect themselves, and finally, figure out a way to keep these worlds separate. No need for monsters to start learning how to cast jinxes and hexes. Not good."

"Percy, the Head Mistress and I will all help you guys find your right houses and from there, you'll teach those students how to fight. No need to worry about the wizards. Percy can take care of it. Or, preferably, that Potter group. We're hoping that Neville or Draco can get through to them and change them for the better so that when the time comes, they'll be able to fight ferociously because they have something to fight for. If they were to fight now, they'd have nothing. It's not Voldemort so they think this will be easier. It sounds weird, but there is a method to our madness," Annabeth said.

"This isn't going to be extremely hard, but it isn't going to be a walk in the park. We only have six months to get kids who get around by wand, to learn how to wield a weapon," Percy warned.

"Then we better get started now."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Percy Jackson

If Percy thought saving the world twice was hard, he took that back.

Teaching kids who fought by waving sticks and chanting bippity boppity boo how to fight was ten times harder.

He gazed out lazily across the Great Hall, watching as the students are ate and laughed together. His friends had their own table that was next to the table where the professors sat. Percy had the opportunity to go sit with him, but he needed to evaluate the situation he was in.

They've been training for 3 months and the kids have been improving quickly, but they weren't ready.

Jason and Leo were teaching the Gryffindors, Percy and Piper were teaching the Slytherins, Hazel and Frank were teaching the Hufflepuffs, and Annabeth was teaching the Ravenclaws.

Annabeth and some of the brightest Ravenclaws already came up with war plan.

For the past months, Percy and the other professors have been creating walls and defenses around the school, leaving one opening for the monsters and evil wizards to go through. They destroyed or blocked all pathways and created a bridge over the lake. That way, when the time came, Percy could attempt to stall the army with water from the lake.

There were more details that Percy failed to recall at the moment, but Annabeth had told him to forget about them anyway. She was still adjusting the plan and making new tricks and ploys.

Percy stared at his friends, joking and laughing, but what caught his eye was his fiancé's rounded belly. There were only two months away from the birth of the twins and Percy was about to crap drachmas he was so terrified.

Feeling a bit queasy, Percy excused himself from the Great Hall and exited into the long corridors of the castle.

"Professor! Professor Jackson!"

Percy turned around to find Harry, Hermione and Ron behind him, rushing to meet him.

Raising an eyebrow, Percy stared at them, unsure of what they wanted.

"We… We just wanted to say we're sorry," Ron said.

"We understand that we've been hostile to you unnecessarily and-"

"It's okay," Percy cut in.

"What?" The three yelled, clearly in shock.

"Wait-"

"Let me explain," Percy interrupted again. "I get it. You guys were high off of the new found heroism and you guys were used to being the people that everyone relied on. You guys were, let's just use the word, independent. I understand where you guys were coming from, and I can clearly see that it takes guts to apologize to me. I'm not sure what happened in these past couple of months. I didn't see you guys much but I'm assuming that you guys and Neville talked quite a bit.

"I'm just here to help you guys out. By this time next year, you guys will get to go back to normal. I know it was a rough start, but I'm not someone who gives up. I want us to work together, finish this, and return to each of our separate lives. Okay?"

The three kids stared at each other, wordlessly speaking with each other.

"Th- thank you professor. You won't regret this!" Hermione exclaimed.

The three of them ran away, bickering and whispering.

Percy was honestly surprised that they had bothered to approach him. He and Draco have been hanging out quite a bit the past couple of months and from what Draco had told him, they weren't being nice to Draco, but they weren't being mean either. He also said that they were talking to the Seven a lot.

"I guess the three had a licking from the other Seven as well," Percy snickered to himself.

When Percy reached the end of the hall, he stared out of the window.

What were they going to do after all of this was done? It was dangerous for the two worlds to mix.

After this battle was over, Percy would have to make sure that the worlds never, ever, collided again.


End file.
